TOW The one where everyone finds out
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: The one where everyone finds out. A diffrent take on how everyone could find out with a lot of other stuff throw in.


**TOW The one where everyone finds out**

**This is my first friends fanfiction and is going to be a long one shot.**

"**Hey where is everyone?" asks Monica**

**Chandler shrugs his shoulders.**

**Monica looks around and moves closer to him.**

"**This means we can be together for a few minutes," she whispers**

"**Mon they could walk in at any second," says Chandler**

**Monica and Chandler have been dating in secret for the past year and a half ever since they hooked up at Ross's wedding to Emily who is now his ex.**

"**Just a little hug," says Monica**

**Chandler hugs her and Ross walks in.**

"**You ok Mon?" asks Ross**

"**Yeah," says Monica withdrawing from Chandler's grasp. "Just a bad day at work"**

"**What happened?" asks Ross**

"**Don't want to talk about it," says Monica**

"**Are they being mean to you?" asks Ross**

"**Ross I don't want to talk about it let it drop," snaps Monica**

"**Jeez I just concerned," says Ross**

"**I'm going home," says Monica grabbing her stuff and leaving the coffee house passing Phoebe, Rachel and Joey.**

"**Where's Monica going?" asks Rachel**

"**Apparently she's had a bad day and Ross just made it worse by asking about it," says Chandler**

"**Should someone go after her?" asks Joey**

"**I will," says Chandler**

"**You're not that good at the comforting crap," says Phoebe**

"**I am fine at the comforting crap," says Chandler leaving the coffee house to go off in search off his girlfriend.**

"**Mon," says Chandler as he opens her apartment door.**

**Monica looks up from her place on the couch.**

**Chandler walks in closing the door behind him. He crosses the room in 5 steps sits next to her, pulls her onto his lap and wraps her in a loving embrace.**

"**We should just tell them shouldn't we," says Monica**

"**That would be easier then sneaking around like we have been doing," says Chandler**

**Monica sighs.**

"**We should go away for the entire weekend," says Chandler**

"**Really," says Monica looking at him**

"**Yeah you go pack and I'll book the hotel you can have another chef thing in Connecticut and I can have a conference in Vermont meanwhile we will actually be in Vegas," says Chandler**

"**Vegas, says Monica**

"**You don't want to go to Vegas," says Chandler**

"**Yeah I want to go to Vegas I'll go pack," says Monica standing up**

**Chandler stands up too.**

"**We can get the train there," says Monica**

**Chandler nods.**

**3 hours later the couple have told their friends there lies and got on the train to Vegas.**

**They walk round the city hand in hand.**

"**This is great we get to be together with no interruptions and no judging from our friends," says Monica**

**Chandler looks at her and smiles. "It is nice," he agrees**

"**Chandler do you see us still together in 3 years?" asks Monica**

**Chandler looks round and his eyes rest on one of the many wedding chapels situated around Vegas. "Yes, yes I do. I see us together and happily I mean happy and living together" says Chandler**

"**Honey stop staring at the chapel. It's putting ideas in your head and mine," says ,Monica**

"**Good ideas I mean Mon we love each other right," says Chandler**

**Monica nods.**

"**Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" asks Chandler**

**Monica nods.**

"**Same here. So why not celebrate that love by getting married," says Chandler  
>"I always imagined a big white wedding and my father would walk me down the aisle but right now seems the perfect time," says Monica<strong>

"**So Monica Geller," says Chandler getting down one knee and drawing a small velvet box out off his trouser pocket. "Will you marry me?" he asks**

"**Yes," whispers Monica**

**Chandler stands up with a grin right across his face as he slips the ring onto Monica's ring finger.**

"**It's too soon to do it now right?" asks Chandler**

"**We go home tomorrow morning," says Monica**

"**Are you a hundred percent sure that you want to do this right now?" asks Chandler**

"**Yes I love you and I can't think of a better way of showing you how much," says Monica**

"**I can," says Chandler**

"**Apart from that,"**

"**So we're going to do this," says Chandler**

**Monica nods.**

**They walk into the chapel and no sooner then half an hour later they are married.**

"**Come on we should go back to our hotel Mrs Bing," says Chandler**

"**You know what I like that," says Monica**

**On the train back the next morning.**

"**I can't believe we're married," says Monica**

"**And that we can't live together," says Chandler**

"**Why don't we suggest that we all go on a trip together next weekend and then we pull out at the very last minute because our works tell us we can't take the weekend off and your needed in the office and we can move all you stuff into the flat and all Rachel stuff into your room at Joey obviously then we'd have to tell them," says Monica**

"**I'll get Rachel to have a dare with that she can't guess what my official job title is if she can't she and I switch apartments if she can I have to not crack a joke or a sarcastic remark for an hour," says Chandler**

"**I hope your right and she doesn't know your job," says Monica**

**Once back in New York.**

"**Hey Rach I bet you can't hold guess what my official job title is," says Chandler  
>"What we betting?" asks Rachel<strong>

"**If you lose we switch apartments and you have to live with Joey if you win and do guess my official title then I have to not crack a joke or sarcastic comment for the rest of the day," says Chandler**

"**Deal," says Rachel**

**Rachel sits and thinks for a minute.**

"**Well you're an Advert Maker," says Rachel**

"**Wrong my official title is Junior Advertising Copywriter," says Chandler**

"**So how long do I have to live with Joey?" asks Rachel**

"**Who's living with Joey?" asks Joey**

"**A month," says Chandler**

"**Rachel living with me and your moving in with Monica because she didn't guess your job properly," says Joey**

"**Just for a month Joe," says Chandler**

"**A month," says Joey**

"**Which in that time we tell the truth to the guys. Oh I don't feel very well," thinks Monica**

"**It'll go like that," says Chandler**

**He turns to Monica.**

"**Hey roomie you don't look to good," says Chandler**

"**I think I'm going to be sick," says Monica rushing into the bathroom**

"**I'm going packing," says Chandler  
>"So am I," says Rachel<br>"Why, why are people packing?" asks Phoebe entering the apartment with Ross**

"**Whose packing?" asks Ross**

"**Me and Chandler, he made a bet that I didn't know what his job title was and I lost and so we're switching apartments for a month," says Rachel  
>"Joey that doesn't mean you can spy on Rachel in the shower or you can spy on Monica in the shower," says Ross<strong>

"**Aww man," says Joey**

"**Joey," exclaims Rachel**

"**I wouldn't dream of it," says Chandler**

"**Dreamed off it, done it and been in the shower with her," he thinks walking out to and pack.**

**2 days later.**

"**We're moved in together," says Monica**

"**Yes we are," says Chandler**

**Monica rushes into the bathroom to be sick Chandler going after her to hold her hair back. In the lounge a few minutes later.**

"**You should go to the doctor and get checked out," says Chandler**

"**I did," says Monica**

"**And what did he say?" asks Chandler**

"**I'm pregnant," whispers Monica**

"**Really?" asks Chandler a smile forming on his face**

**Monica nods.**

"**This is great we're going to be a family," says Chandler pulling Monica into a hug.**

"**We're going to have to tell everybody," says Monica "I can't just suddenly become pregnant without a boyfriend or a one night stand," says Monica**

"**It happens to lots of people" says Chandler**

"**Name someone we know who is pregnant or been pregnant without any mention of a man in there life," says Monica**

"**Phoebe," says Chandler**

"**She was helping her brother out," says Monica**

"**We can either tell the truth or you can say that you hooked up with some guy in Connecticut and it's his," says Chandler  
>"We're going to tell the truth we'll let them see us together and draw there own conclusions," says Monica "Starting with in 10 minutes in the coffee house we'll go in we'll sit in that chair and I'll sit in your lap and we can talk about my OBG appointment and whether we want a boy or a girl and names. We can also talk about going away for our honeymoon," says Monica<strong>

"**Are we could just be cute and couple you know stealing little kisses, cuddling and holding hands," says Chandler**

"**I'm still telling you about my OBGYN appointment," says Monica**

**They walk down to the coffee house discussing the future. "We're going to have to decorate the other room for a nursery," says Monica**

"**Mon I don't think a top floor apartment is the right place to raise a baby you'd have to lug pram up all the steps I think we should buy a house outside the city and let Ross have the apartment or Rachel or Phoebe," says Chandler**

"**I think your right," says Monica**

"**So we're going to buy a house together," says Chandler**

**Monica nods and hugs him.**

**They walk into the coffee house to see none of there friends there yet.**

**Chandler sits in the chair and pulls Monica into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.**

"**So what did the doctor say?" asks Monica**

"**Well he referred me to the OBG person and she did a ultrasound and the photo is upstairs and I'm about 3 months along and she said I could listen to the heartbeat but I didn't want to without you and I schedule to go back in 2 months and we can find out the sex," says Monica**

"**What do you want a boy or a girl," says Chandler**

"**I'm not bothered I don't think maybe a girl. What about you?" says Monica**

"**I don't care because we're going to be a family in 6 months and its' so great that we made a life and I love you so much right now," says Chandler**

**They lean in and kiss and get lost staring into each other's eyes.**

"**That was so deep," says Monica**

"**What can I say you've changed me for the better," says Chandler**

**Monica checks to see if any of there friends have come in yet and sees that none of them have.**

"**Where is everybody?" asks Monica**

"**You know it's probably not wise to tell everyone here so you should get of my lap," says Chandler**

**Monica sits on the sofa "Why"**

"**Well how might Ross react he make get really angry and try and kill me shouldn't that not be seen in public," says Chandler**

"**Good point let's go back to our apartment," says Monica**

"**We can search for houses online," says Chandler**

"**Ok," says Monica**

**They go back to the apartment and search houses online.**

**They book viewings on a few of the houses for the next weekend.**

"**Hey why weren't you guys at the coffee house?" asks the guys coming in**

"**We were but we left," says Monica**

"**Why are you sat so close together?" asks Ross**

"**Because we are why are you touching Rachel's ass?" asks Monica**

"**Cuz we're back together," says Ross**

"**Well were married, pregnant and living together," smirks Monica**

"**My best friend and my sister MY LITTLE SISTER," screeches Ross**

**Chandler looks scared and hides behind Monica.**

"**Yes your best friend and your sister and Chandler that house is perfect," sighs Monica pointing to a gorgeous twos storey house on the outside of the city.**

"**AND YOU TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME," shouts Ross**

"**We love each other," says Chandler**

"**THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME," shouts Ross**

"**I'm not we just need somewhere for the baby to grow up," says Monica**

"**You're pregnant," smiles Joey**

"**We said that 2 minutes married, pregnant and living together," says Chandler**

"**That's so awesome," says Joey**

"**NO IT IS NOT," shouts Ross**

"**How long," gushes Rachel "Ross off my butt,"**

"**1 and year and a half," says Monica**

"**How long married?" asks Rachel**

"**Last weekend and 3 months along," says Monica**

"**YAY," squeals Rachel**

"**IT'S NOT YAY IT'S MY BEST FRIEND AND MY LITTLE SISTER," shouts Ross "DO MUM AND DAD KNOW?" he asks**

"**Yes, yes they do," says Monica**

"**THEY DO?" asks Chandler and Ross**

"**Yes I told them when we got married I spoke to them last week and told them about the pregnancy they haven't said anything to you because I said I hadn't told you yet because you would freak out," says Monica "And they respected that for the good of your health.**

"**For my health?" asks Ross**

"**The whole thing at work," says Monica**

**Ross nods.**

**2 weeks later Monica and Chandler are moving into their new house with the help of their 4 most trusted friends.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
